I Don't Want To Leave
by Doragon-chan
Summary: The story about the loss of Yugi and the rebirth of love.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Want to Leave

By: Suma Amoru

Summary: The story about the loss of Yugi and the rebirth of love.

Suma: Hey all. Here is an interesting little tale for you all. I came up with this fic after I wrote a poem based on a Yu-gi-oh fanart I saw. Post-series.

I Don't Want to Leave

Chapter 1

Domino Hospital. Yugi's condition was getting worse. Yugi has been in the hospital for two weeks.

"Do you know what happened?" asks Jounouchi.

"No, not really." Yami says.

"We're going to go now. We'll visit again tomorrow." Anzu says.

"Okay, thanks guys." Yami says.

Anzu and the others leave. Sugoroku had left a few hours before, so it left Yami by himself with Yugi. Now that Yami thought about it, Yugi had been acting strange weeks before he got sick.

*Five weeks ago*

"See you later jii-chan, Yami!" cries Yugi.

He runs out the door, Yami chuckles. Everything seemed normal, at least until it was time for Yugi to come home. As 8:00 rolled around, Yami began to worry. Even when Yugi hung out with the gang he would be home by now. Two hours later, Yami hears the door open and close.

"Aibou?" Yami says.

"Yes, it's me." Yugi says.

"I was worried. Where have you been?" asks Yami.

"I was just seeing someone, I'm sorry I worried you." He says.

By the sound of his voice, Yugi didn't want Yami worrying.

"Alright." He says.

"I'm going to go to bed. Good night." Yugi says and heads upstairs.

"Good night." Yami calls back.

*End Flashback*

Yami thought about that day. The light in Yugi's eyes began to dim then; by the time he got sick, they were a dull violet. Yami had noticed, but passed it off as being tired.

"I should have noticed then." Yami thought.

*Flashback, two weeks ago*

Yugi has been sort of out of it for the last three weeks. Yami is beginning to worry. After a shower, he heads downstairs to the kitchen. Sugoroku is there, he hands Yami a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Yami says.

"It's no problem Yami. Is Yugi up yet?" Sugoroku asks.

"Yes, while I was getting dressed. He is in the shower." Yami says.

In the bathroom, Yugi is drying off after his shower. His eyes lose focus and he collapses. Downstairs they hear a thud. Yami rushes up to the bathroom and finds Yugi unconscious on the ground.

"Yugi!" he cries, trying to shake him awake.

Yami picks up Yugi and run to their bedroom to put some clothes on him. Sugoroku comes in.

"Yami?" he says.

"Yugi's unconscious. He won't wake up." Yami says.

"Okay. Finish dressing him and meet me out front at the car." Sugoroku says.

Yami nods and goes back to dressing Yugi. He then rushes downstairs to the car. Sugoroku then heads to the hospital. As soon as they entered, some nurses took Yugi away. A few minutes pass and the gang shows up.

"How is Yugi?" asks Anzu.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Yami says.

They sit down to wait for any news. Anzu is worried about Yami. Since the ceremonial duel, Yami and Yugi have been together. Yami had confessed as soon as they were back in Domino. It had hurt Anzu, but she was happy for them. She also noticed that Yugi had been acting strange. He seemed distracted.

"Yami?" Anzu calls.

"Yes Anzu?" he replies.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"For now." Yami says.

*End Flashback*

"Yami…" pipes up a voice.

Yugi opens his eyes, tiredness showing.

"Yugi." Yami whispers, sadness apparent.

"I'm sorry. I tried fighting it, but it's too strong. I can't fight anymore." Yugi says.

"Fight? Don't worry Yugi, you'll get better." Yami says.

"No, I won't. This shadow spell will kill me." Yugi says.

"Shadow spell? What are you talking about aibou?" he asks.

"I am a god who has overstayed his welcome. This is punishment." Yugi says.

"Rest, save your strength to get better." Yami says.

Yugi sighs and closes his eyes, soon he is asleep. Yami sighs and lies back in his chair. He doesn't want Yugi to die.

"I couldn't bear to live without you." He whispers.

The next day the gang comes to visit, but Yugi sleep the whole time. They manage to get Yami to go home and sleep. Yami has a dreamless sleep.

After breakfast, Yami prepares to visit Yugi. As he goes to take a shower, the phone rings. Sugoroku answers it.

"Mr. Mutou?" comes a male voice.

"Yes?" Sugoroku says.

"Mr. Mutou, I am Dr. Toking. I'm sorry to say that your grandson died during the night." Says the man.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for calling, doctor." Sugoroku says.

Yami comes in, dressed after his shower.

"Who was it jii-chan?" he asks.

"The doctor. Yami, Yugi died last night." Sugoroku says.

That's the last thing Yami remembered before coming to on the large couch.

Suma: I'll stop here. Next time…letters, the funeral and possibly a reunion between Yugi and Yami. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Want to Leave

By: Suma Amoru

Summary: The story about the loss of Yugi and the rebirth of love.

Suma: Hey all. Here is chapter 2.

I Don't Want to Leave

Chapter 2

"I didn't think he would take it this hard." Comes Sugorku's voice.

"I understand." Anzu says.

Yami fights the urge to cry.

"How are the plans going?"she asks.

"They were taking care of years ago. A few phone calls and

"Well, if it were Yugi, he'd probably take it worse than Yami did." Anzu's voice comes.

Yami sits up to hear better.

"But why did you call me Jii-san? You know how I feel about Yami." she says.

"And that's why I called you. He needs some caring right now. Yugi would want that for him." Sugoroku says.

"I understand." Anzu says.

Yami fights the urge to cry.

"How are the plans going?" she asks.

"They were taking care of years ago. a few phone calls will set it all in motion."Sugoroku says.

"Already taking care of?" says anzu.

"Yugi begged me to do it years was tweleve if memory serves me right." muses the elder Mutou.

"A twelve-year-old wanted funeral arrangements?!" cries Anzu.

"I belive Yugi knew this was coming. He had many psychic abilities, he knew about Yami." says Sugoroku.

"But..."Anzu starts.

"He pretended not to know." Yami says, finally deciding to let them know he was awake.

"Oh Yami, your awake." Sugoroku says.

"Yes"he replies.

"Do you feel better?"asks Anzu.

"I can't believe he's gone." Yami says.

"I know." she says.

Anzu walks over to Yami and hugs him. Yami then notices a couple of letters on the coffee table.

"Did the mail come already?" he asks.

"No. why?" asks Sugoroku.

"There are two letters here."Yami says.

Yami looks carefully at them one is addressed to him, the other Sugoroku and the others.

"There is no return addresses. One is for me, the other for you guys." Yami says.

"So they didn't come in the mail."Anzu says.

"Anzu, can you call the others and tell them to come over?" asks Sugoroku.

"I already did before i left home. They should be here soon."Anzu says.

"Hello?" comes Otogi's voice.

"Otogi! Guys! Good timing." Anzu says as the gang files into the living room.

"What's up?" asks Jou.

"Let me have it Yami." she says.

Anzu takes the letter addressed to them and takes it over to Sugoroku and the others as yami opens his.

(((Letters)))

*Yami's letter*

Dear Yami,

I am so sorry that this happened. It's my fault. I should have let you leave. It might have been sad, but easier. I couldn't bear to leave you, but don't worry. We will see each other again. As soon as father let's me out again. Believe me when I say I love you and will see you again as soon as I can. Be safe until then.

-Yugi

P.S.-No killing yourself, you'll screw up my plan. (Suma: ^.^)

*The other letter*

Jii-chan; guys,

I am sorry that this happened. We'll meet again,Jii-chan in the afterlife and guys...see you sooner than you think. Oops, that must sound scary. don't worry, you'll be surprised at wherre we'll meet again. Be safe and take care until then.

-Yugi

(((End of letters))

"That did sound scary." Jou says.

Everyone laughs. Anzu speaks up.

"Well, Jii-san. When is the funeral?" she asks.

"In a week." Sugoroku says.

A week passes and the day of funeral comes. It took all the strength Yami had just to go. He was heartbroken without his hikari. During the recption at the gameshop, Yami stays in his and Yugi's room. He cries himself to sleep.

Later that evening, yugi appears and dries Yami's tears. Yami wakes up,startled by the touch. He sits up and looks around.

"Yugi?' Yami whispers.

"Please don't cry pharoah."Yugi says,

"Yugi...why?" he cries.

"I can't be reborn for a while, so my question to you is will you wait for me?" Yugi asks.

"Of course I will." Yami says.

"Then my pharoah, I say goodnight. When I return to this age, you will awaken." he says.

Yugi taps Yami on the forehead and he instantly falls asleep. Yugi lays him into bed properly and vanishes with a sad smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I Don't Want to Leave

By: Suma Amoru

Suma: Hey all, it's chapter 3.

Note: Heba's birthmark is based off of something I read in a fanfic. I don't remember which. If it's from yours, let me know. I want to give credit.

I Don't Want to Leave

Chapter 3

_Twenty-two years have passed since then. Thanks to Mr. Mutou, no one moved Yami's body. Sadly he passed away a year ago. Everyone hopes that Yami will wake soon and that he has accepted Yugi's death._

_-Anzu_

Yami awakens with a start. Did that really happen? After a bit of looking around Yami had come to the conclusion that it had. He found a letter from Sugoroku stating that he hoped that Yami would get to see Yugi again. The bell inside the shop suddenly rings. Yami goes downstairs and peeks through the door leading to the game shop. A young man that Yami recognizes instantly is peeking in the shop's door. Yami only noted two differences. The boy had lovely green eyes and short spiky hair.

'Yugi!' Yami thought excitedly.

"I shouldn't have let them talk me into doing this." the boy quietly says.

He scans the shop looking for any people.

( I don't want to steal the cards, but they will beat me if I don't. There are enough problems in my life without that.) come over the link.

Yami smiles, it was definitely Yugi. His aibou.

"Then don't do it." Yami says.

The boy jumps a foot in the air. He looks over and sees Yami standing at the door.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just that these guys said that they would beat me up if I did not steal some cards." the young boy says.

"What is your name?" asks Yami.

"Heba, sir."

Yami smiles. "Well, Heba, I'll let you take some cards on one condition."

"Condition?" asks Heba.

"You come back here afterwards," Yami says. Heba thinks about it, then, hesitantly he nods. Yami hands Heba a few packs, he bow and rushes out the shop. Yami chuckles. 'Heba huh?'

After thirty minutes, Heba returns to the game shop and finds Yami up in the living quarters, inside the kitchen. He is sitting at the table drinking some coffee.

"So, you returned." Yami says.

"You told me to come back sir." Heba says

"Yes, I did." Yami gestures for Heba to follow him back into the living room and sits on the couch. Patting the spot next to him, Heba sits beside him. "Now, what are these problems you have?" he asks.

"How did you…" Heba looks shocked and confused.

"Know? You told me." Yami says.

Heba blinks, thinking back. "But I didn't." he says.

"We have a mind-link. To be honest, I'm surprised it's still there." Heba looks at him and nods.

Suddenly, a sharp pain comes through the mind-link as Heba winces. The sudden pain surprises Yami. "What was that?" Yami cries.

Heba says nothing and stands up, proceeding to take off his jacket and shirt. On his back are an inverted pentagram with a ankh running through it, on the shoulders are wings and covering his body are scars.

"A tattoo?" Yami muses.

"No, my birthmark." replies Heba.

"I see, and the scars?"

"Bullies and adults who do not believe I will amount to anything simply because I have no parents."

"Hmm. Does the name "Yami" sound at all familiar to you?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. My dear Yugi said that when he was reborn and reached the age of his death again, I would awaken. It seems that time has finally arrived." Yami says, smiling and looking right in Heba's face. The teen realizes something.

"We look alike!" he cries.

"More so in the past." Yami muses, smiling. He leans over and kisses Heba. A bright glow appears as wings unfurl from Heba's back, he pushes Yami back so he can see his face.

"What's wrong? Why the rush, am I going somewhere?" Heba giggles.

"Heba?" questions Yami.

"You don't have to call me that." Heba says.

"Koi…" he responds.

"I missed you." cries Heba, hugging Yami as tears fall from his eyes. Yami wraps his arms around Heba, a sad expression on his face.

"Please don't leave again." he whispers.

"Next time I leave, your coming with me." Heba says. Yami smiles and picks up Heba, bridal style. Heba squeaks in surprise, Yami carries Heba upstairs to their old bedroom.

"I missed you too." he says, Heba giggles.

Morning comes and Yami awakens. He sits up and notices Heba is gone. He finds a note stating that he had to go to school. Yami looks at the clock, it's 2:45. "I guess I'll go meet him.' Yami thought happily.

At Domino High, the bell just rang and everyone is gathering their things.

"Hey Heba!" someone calls.

Heba turns and sees a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Oh, Rick. Hello."

"Heba, are you busy?" asks Rick.

"No, why?" replies Heba.

" Can you come with me then?"

"Sure." Rick takes Heba's hand and rushes out the building. He takes Heba to the Domino Park, looking around he spots Jou, Anzu, and Honda standing by a tree. Rick stops Heba, signaling him to wait and proceeds over to them.

"Ah, you came." He says.

"What did you want?" asks Jou.

"You were friends of Yugi Mutou right?" he asks.

"Yes, we were." says Anzu.

"I have someone I want you all to meet." Rick says and runs back over to Heba and drags him over. "This is my classmate, I thought you might want to meet him since I noticed he kind of resembles your old friend" Rick says.

"Hello. What's your name?" says Anzu.

"My name is…" he starts

"Heba! There you are." Yami says.

"Yami!" calls Heba running up to him and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here? Did you not find my note?"

"No aibou, I just wanted to meet you is all." Yami says.

"Aibou? Does that mean you've gotten over Yugi's death?" says Anzu.

Yami looks up. 'Oh Anzu, Jou, Honda. How are you guys?" Yami says.

"Anzu, Jou, Honda?" repeats Heba, turning to face them.

"These are our old friends aibou, don't you remember?" says Yami, squeezing Heba's shoulder.

"My memories are still clouded." Heba says, looking thoughtful. After a moment he smiles brightly. "Ah. Jou, is Seto treating you any better?" he asks.

"I doubt he is aibou." Yami says.

Heba giggles. "Your right, Kaiba will never change. He wants nothing to do with us common folk."

"How did he…oh, right. Everyone knows that." Jou says.

"Does everyone know about the time he…" Heba begins.

"No way! How…" Jou cries.

"He is Yugi reborn." Yami says.

"How is this possible?" asks Anzu.

"I am a god, I can't die completely." Heba says.

"Then what happened back then?" asks Honda.

"Um, I was a bad boy and was punished." Heba says, blushing.

"He didn't leave when he was supposed to." says Yami.

"Daddy was very mad. I was grounded, so to speak, for five years." says Heba.

"So, you couldn't come to earth for five years?" asks Anzu.

"Yes, I was scared of going home and so I got into trouble." Heba says.

"Scared?" says Jou.

"Yes, of his view of Yami." Heba says.

"You mean that he would not approve?" Asks Yami. Heba nods and looks away.

"Yami was to go to the afterlife and I was to return home. When Yami said he wanted to stay with me, I couldn't go home. What if dad didn't approve of Yami coming back with me?" says Heba.

"Oh, aibou…" Yami says.

"But, it turns out I was wrong. He was mad that I didn't return. He knew about the whole thing. He knew I had been in love with him all those years ago. He knew I was in love with that little prince." says Heba.

Yami stares at Heba, a shocked expression on his face.

"That was you?" asks Yami.

"You remember? Yes, that was me. I was going to come and stop the ritual, but I was banned from coming to earth then. All that needed to happen. You needed to be in the puzzle. I was devastated, it took my dad about 200 years to get me to do much more than follow orders." Heba says.

"You looked a lot like me then too." Yami says.

"You were modeled after me, you were the first human I had seen be born. There were many after you, but you capture my attention." Heba says.

"They never believed that I saw you. You were like a big brother, then suddenly when I needed you the most you…I couldn't find you. Though, right before I was pulled into the puzzle…I heard your voice, crying." Yami says.

"I couldn't help it. They let me go then and I rushed to earth. When I realized what had happened, I broke down. I was depressed for a very long time. Then after 5,015 years I was be able to see you again. Even though I had to pretend not to." Heba says. "And even after all that time, I still loved you."

"That means your very dedicated." Anzu says.

"How did you end up with the name Heba? And what does it mean?" asks Honda.

"Well, I came from a small town in Egypt. Nameless, the people at child welfare named me Heba. It's the same as my old name." Heba says.

"So, it means game?" says Anzu. Yami and Heba nod.

After chatting over burgers, the group disperses and head to their homes. Heba walks with Yami back to the gameshop.

"Do you have to go home now?" asks Yami.

"Pack your things." Heba says, kissing him on the lips.

"Why?" asks Yami, confused.

"Just do it silly." Heba giggles.

Yami, still confused, heads upstairs and packs what little he has. He is back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Okay. Now, Let's go home." Heba says, smiling.

"Home?" Yami chimes.

" Well, you didn't think I'd leave you here? I live on my own anyway, would be nice to have company." Heba states.

"What about your family?" asks Yami.

"Still in Egypt, they felt I could take care of myself."

"So your all alone?"

"Yeah, but now I have you."

Yami hugs Heba. "Thank you, aibou."

"Anytime, love." Heba says.

Suma: Okay, that's enough for now.

Misha: So, what's next?

Suma: Probably settling Yami into the apartment.

Misha: R&R, if you wish.


End file.
